Rockwell's Diary
by purplefern
Summary: What ever happened to Rockwell after he ran out of the lab? Thoughts on what our mutant monkey friend may be up to, in the form of his personal journal.
1. Chapter 1

_Trying this out, it's an idea that I've had for awhile. Ok, so a lot of this is head cannon, so you might want to take a look at my story Rockwell's Story, you don't need to, but this is taking place after that. _

* * *

Date: Sometime in December 2012

It is a very fortunate thing that I have found this journal, otherwise I may just go stark mad. Sine the turtle's beat Falco, my life has been better, as I am not constantly hiding in fear of him finding me, but I also have nothing to do. Hiding from Falco was my sole purpose in my...my mutant life. Now what am I to do? What can a roughly 6 ft ape achieve in New York other than be an icon of Hollywood horror? I'm not quite tall enough for that, besides, there aren't any particular beautiful maidens that I would want to take to the top of the Empire State Building.

_Sigh. _At least I can manage a joke about my situation.

These last few days I've mainly focused on getting away from people, for fear that they'll find me and also because their thoughts are overwhelming. I've set up something of a temporary home in Central Park, the only slightly quiet place in this city. And, I may as well admit, since this is my own journal, that I do enjoy the trees. I'm actually sitting high up in one as I write this. Getting up to the top was so easy that it almost felt natural to me. Great. I'm getting used to this. Well, one purpose in my life hasn't changed, and won't as long as I'm alive. I'm hungry. Back to robbing fruit stands or raiding dumpsters.

* * *

Later the same day, Dec. 2012

Well, I didn't find much, but at least I won't starve. I think I might make a temporary goal of getting these infuriating cuffs off. They hinder any of my attempts to move quietly, and are just an overall annoyance.

I can't help but keep wondering about those turtles, especially Donatello. I feel like I should apologize for what I did to him. At the time I was near feral in my need to escape, but looking back I should have been more rational. I wonder if...

Ergh! There are people under my tree. I don't think they can see me (it's really amazing how little people actually look up) but I can hear their thoughts. I haven't learned how to control my powers yet. The man is running a debate in his head about whether to take his girlfriend's hand, she's wondering why he doesn't already, and both of them are complaining about the cold. Huh, I hadn't noticed it was cold, but it is December, I suppose. Although most monkeys and apes (I'm not sure which I qualify as) live in the tropics, all this hair does help in keeping me warm.

Good, they've left. Thanks goodness these abilities only work in a short range. Now there's the matter of trying to get these cuffs and collars off. Perhaps I could find some tools

Yikes! I was scratching my face with my foot! Every time I get comfortable (in a manner of speaking, anyway), something happens to unsettle me all over again! How long will it take for this body to hold no more surprises? That's enough for today, I figure out what to do about these cuffs in the morning.

* * *

_So, thoughts? I've had an idea like this for a while, and I don't know how I feel about posting this. Eventually I'll get to the turtles finding him again. So, please please please, R&R. Until next chapter! (probably) _


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back with more on Rockwell. Enjoy. _

* * *

Morning Dec. 2012

It decided to snow last night. When I woke up, I was completely covered in the stuff. It's one of those times I'm thankful for all the hair. My journal was nearly soaked, it's a good thing I practically curled around it.

Unfortunately, this cold could make it harder for me to complete my endeavor. I'll try it anyway, but these cuffs are so constricted that I can hardly breath, and it's hard to write right now. After sleeping on it, I've decided to start at the simplest method first, after all, the simplest solutions tend to be the best. Pull, pry, rip, and hit until they hopefully come off. But first, breakfast. Those two young people accidentally left some of their lunch behind. Hopefully the snow didn't ruin it too much.

* * *

Midday Dec 2012

Good news: Those cuffs were much more simplistic than I had previously thought. Either that, or I'm stronger than I thought. Either way, my hands and feet are free, and I'm no longer being choked by the collar on my neck. But the bad news is that now I need a new goal. While writing in this journal helps a little, I'm alone with no one to talk to and nothing to do.

Sometimes, just sometimes, when I see people walking in the pleasurable company of others and I'm alone to observe, or when I wasn't able to scavenge much to eat, and remember when I could go to the store or a restaurant; I curse my old "partner" for what he did to me. Especially after my first night of freedom, after hearing what felt like the finality of someone calling me "monkey", not knowing what to do with myself, I yelled at him, cursed him with all my might, as he was defeated (and escaped, I dread to think what that scum might be plotting now), but I was still an ape. Somehow in the back of my mind I held this misguided belief that after he was defeated, my life would go back to normal, I would go back to being normal. Even as I screamed as loud as I could, just like every attempt at speech before it nothing came out but shrieks and the like. I suppose that doesn't matter much now, seeing as I have no one to talk to anyway.

Goodness, it does feel nice to be free of those cuffs, though. Lifting a hand to write takes so much less effort. Makes me feel like I've taken just a little more of my freedom back. But, it was an effort getting them off, I nearly dropped off mid-writing in my journal. I think I'll take a nap.

* * *

_R&, please! Next chapter, I put in a little idea of mine that I think Nick should really think about, well, anyway, until next chapter! _


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset, December 2012

Something amazing just happened! I can _speak_! Not normal words, but I can communicate! I'm not sure how it happened, how I discovered it; but I was napping in the branches of my tree ,when I awoke to the whole thing shaking. Some silly teenage boy was climbing up the branches of it. I don't know if I've mentioned this in this journal before, but I am one of those people that is extremely crabby when they wake up. This, combined with the fact that I didn't want him to see me, I couldn't help but yell "Get out of here!" Except, knowing it didn't help to say it out-loud, I screamed it in my head. Not expecting anything to happen, and thinking I was going to have to flee my temporary home, I was taken aback when the boy looked around and asked "Who said that?" He _heard _me! Apparently, not only can I read people's thoughts, I can communicate telepathically as well! Unwilling to disobey mysterious voices that seemed to come from nowhere, the boy climbed back down and left.

I'm not sure how much it really matters that I have found this new ability, since I still have no one to talk to, but the gift of speech is still one of the greatest gifts that any sentient creature can have. Honestly, I am of half a mind to follow this boy, and try to speak with him again, but I can just imagine how that would turn out. Well, I don't know exactly what to _do _with these new abilities, but at least I know that I am not completely isolated from others.

* * *

December, 2012

The loneliness of the forest (true, it's only a very small one) is starting to get to me. I think I might move back into the city soon, but first I will have to get my powers under control. If I go back now, untrained as I am, the multiple thoughts of the city-dwellers will overwhelm me.

But then again, if I never encounter people; my hand moved to write "humans", which I suppose is true. This life isn't horribly unbearable, I suppose, but it would be so wonderful to be human again. Maybe I can find a way to reverse what Falco did to me. Now, what was I saying?

Oh, right, if I never encounter people, how can I learn to control my powers? Maybe I could move to the outskirts of the city, although this tree is starting to feel like home.

That's it, I'm not staying around to live comfortably in a tree and doing nothing more than finding my next meal. Tomorrow I will find myself an abandoned warehouse to stay in. Close enough to people that I can practice control, but far enough away that I am not overwhelmed.

* * *

_There you have it, I think that Rockwell should be telepathic. Two reasons, 1) Falco (as Rat King) is telepathic, and 2) I can't really think of a psychic that can't speak with their mind as well. Alright, so I'm mostly drawing that from X-men, but my point still stands. R&R Until next chapter! _


	4. Chapter 4

January, 2013

Today I am so exhausted that I can hardly pick up this pencil. Earlier today, or maybe it was yesterday, it seems like it since so much happened, I moved to find myself a warehouse to stay in, and realized how unfortunate it is that I have lost track of the days. New Years. By some horrible luck, I left to the city on _New Years. _

Everyone was out on the streets, every single one of them making wishes, resolutions, thinking about everything that happened the previous year. Thousands and thousands of thoughts, from so, so many people. _This _is when I idiotically decided to leave my mostly silent sanctuary. All those thoughts banging around my head...so, so many, my own mind drowning in the overwhelming sea of other peoples' consciousness. I lost myself to the overwhelming mass, and I panicked and ran blind to try to get away. My mind had _vanished_, I can't even remember how or when I made it to this warehouse.

I will have to rest for a long while before I can have enough energy to even _attempt _to control my powers. It is obvious to me now that I must learn to control them soon, the thought of losing myself that way again terrifies me.

Later January 2013

After resting for a while, I took a better look around my new-found home. There are all sorts of pieces of scrap metal, and a few tools lying around. I think this may have been an old mechanic shop, or something like it at least. I've decided to go about making this place more homey. Currently, I don't even have a bed, last night I was so exhausted that I simply fell asleep on the floor.

And, as soon as I get this place settled, I can start on working at finding a cure. Last night was a reminder of just how bad my life has become, something that I slightly forgotten since escaping to the near quiet of the park. And, in case the former is impossible, finally get to work on controlling my powers. If I am to be stuck like this, I will not be caught in the same predicament as I was last night.

* * *

_R&R, Until next chapter! _


End file.
